


约定

by Chestnutcream



Category: Blackadder
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 梅琪在舞会上又见乔治娜深陷爱恋后两人失散乔治在战场上幸存最终寻找到梅琪两人幸福快乐在在一起的故事【？】





	约定

**Author's Note:**

> 女装警告【废话  
> 魔幻警告【？  
> 群里孔方方点的梗，但我好像写崩了【躺  
> 最后一下刹车比较猛，请乘客们抓好坐稳不要被甩出去，谢谢  
> 抱怨是没有用的  
> 打司机是不被接受的
> 
> 感谢世界上最美好的大可爱Amanda  
> 下次我一定要狠狠地揉搓她的脑袋  
> 不撒手【微笑

梅琪没想到自己还能再见到此生至爱，他的小花栗鼠。  
乔治娜，乔治娜，乔治娜。  
这个美妙的名字从那日在台上初见之时便根植于他的心口。  
她是如此美丽动人，婀娜多姿。  
她穿着高跟鞋走起路来跌跌撞撞，裙子不断地刮倒各种装饰物，她还能够更可爱一点吗？  
梅琪忍不住捂住胸口。  
她的一举一动都是如此迷人，捂住嘴咯咯笑时哼出的猪一样的鼻音都让他心生爱意。  
她是那样脱俗出尘，与众不同。  
就仿佛在一堆一年未曾清洗的大兵袜子中唯一干净清爽，还散发着香气的那一双。  
噢，他的乔治娜。  
他仍记得他带她去军营舞会的那个夜晚。  
他们坐在桌边，肩挨着肩。  
灯光，音乐，玫瑰。  
还有乔治娜放在她肩膀的餐巾。  
他的爱是如此体贴。  
他跟她聊战争、婚姻、板球规则的改革。  
她一直向他投来赞许的微笑。  
不善言谈。  
又一个闪光点。  
他忍不住欺负这样的乔治娜。  
他无法自已地凑到她的耳边，话语挑逗又充满暗示。  
并满足的看到，它们染红了他的小花栗鼠的耳尖和胸口。  
她兴奋地颤栗着，倚向他的胸口。  
他把她揽入怀中，她看着他，他也看着她，他们之间的距离一点点缩短。  
他看到她咽了口口水。  
在他的胡须即将触碰上她的嘴唇的瞬间，他温柔地说出最具分量的话语。  
“乔治娜”  
“嗯？梅琪将军？”  
“嫁给我”  
乔治娜楞了一下，眼睛一点点放大，亮晶晶的，就像星辰，梅琪几乎要沉醉其中。  
“好”  
说完她再次咯咯得笑了，害羞的扎进了他的腋窝。  
他搂紧她，就像要把她揉进身体里那样。  
他是世界上最幸福的男人。  
直到当晚，黑爵士跟他说，乔治娜死了。  
几个小时前还鲜活的，说她也爱他的那个女人死了。  
他悲痛欲绝。  
了几秒钟。  
这只是他表现出来的样子。  
他将会永远把小乔治娜记在他的心中。  
直到下一个女人出现。  
  
然后命运带他来到了这里，这个舞会。  
他再次看到了那个熟悉又令人心碎的背影。  
他站在门口，热泪盈眶，用最嘹亮又最颤抖的声音，冲房间另头的那个身上穿着薄纱和亮片，头上插着羽毛的金发姑娘高呼：  
“乔——治——娜——————！”  
全场所有人都停下了手头的事回头看他，他不在乎，只有他在乎的那个人，像是瞬间变成了石块，僵立在原地。  
他大跨步走过去，扳过她的身体，用力的吻上那两瓣日思夜想的嘴唇。  
直到乔治娜拳打脚踢他才放开了她。  
“你想说什么？花栗鼠”  
乔治娜哑口无言。  
梅琪难得聪明了一回。  
“你想说你不是乔治娜？”  
乔治娜猛点头。  
“你只是很像她，却不是她？”  
乔治娜猛点头。  
“别傻了”梅琪添上她的耳垂“你看这耳环，不是你还能是谁？”  
乔治娜僵着脸勉强地笑了一下，比哭还难看。  
“所以你介不介意给我讲一下你是如何死而复生的？亲爱的”  
梅琪把脸从她的脸侧移开，换上了一副严肃的表情，那是一个将军的表情。  
乔治娜不禁挺直了身躯。  
开始扯淡。  
“将军，我，其实我没死，呃，那个，我是说，死的不是我。”  
梅琪点点头。  
乔治娜在心中画了个十字。  
“你看，我没死肯定就有个跟我一模一样的死掉了对吧哈哈哈哈，那个，那个人其实”乔治娜玩命转眼珠“对！那个人其实是我妹妹！死掉的！妹妹！”  
梅琪的表情更严肃了。  
“你妹妹？她叫什么名字？”  
“乔治…………不不不！不叫乔治”乔治娜感觉自己吸不上气了“不对，就叫乔治，乔治……………………”她的眼睛瞥到了餐巾“乔治耐普肯！没错！”  
“乔治耐普肯，哈”  
梅琪牙齿不停地碰撞着，就像在咀嚼这个名字，不过乔治娜更觉得是在嚼她。  
“乔治娜”  
“是，长官”乔治娜几乎要配上一个军礼了。  
“我的小花栗鼠，你一定很伤心”梅琪将军化成一汪春水。  
乔治娜差点也跟地上化成一滩泥了。  
  
乔治娜感觉自己吓得魂都要飞了。  
黑爵士因为一点小事被抓进了监狱。  
她和包里克想破头才想出这个溜进舞会，色诱高级军官，给黑爵士行个方便的好点子。  
谁想到又正好撞上梅琪。  
乔治早在黑爵士回来告诉他“乔治娜”已死的时候，就掐灭了他心中对梅琪的那点小幻想。  
他不是没有幻想过从此就依偎在那个男人的怀中，愉快而满足，十指相扣，共度之后的岁月。  
停，好的，他知道他是男的，而且这一切都是错误的。  
可是他实在眷恋那充满激情的回忆。  
他知道他该是乔治，即使他又扮回乔治娜的样子，他也知道。  
可是当梅琪呼唤他的时候，他再一瞬间变回了乔治娜。  
他为此感到耻辱，而满足。  
梅琪请求她在周末嫁给他。  
她的脑子说着Yes，耳朵却听到自己说No.  
她看到对方的表情一点点崩塌，听到了对方心片片剥离的脆响。  
她闭上了眼睛。  
“等战争结束吧”  
她再次被搂进了怀里。  
  
于是他们开始约会。  
每周两三次，梅琪会让鲍勃开车来接她。  
带她去舞会，花园，跑马场，球场。  
轻声的耳语，尽情的欢笑，激烈的情话。  
温柔的轻抚，紧实的拥抱，下流的触碰。  
她笑得一次比一次开心，不知不觉中不再拘谨。  
她也看到梅琪眼中爱意渐盛。  
她知道这一切其实并不属于她，她每日在极端不安中品味着甜蜜。  
直到有一天，在战壕前梅琪照惯例为她拉开了门。  
在她转身离去的时候拉住了她的胳膊。  
她不解地回头看他。  
“跟我走吧”  
“你明知道我不能，你为什么要这么说？”  
“我有种预感，总有一天你还会像上次一样离我而去。”  
“我不会的”  
乔治娜偏开头，干笑了两声。  
“我需要一个保证”  
“我保证”  
“不，不是这样”梅琪开始在自己身上上下摸索。  
“Jesus，梅琪，旁边还有人呢！”  
乔治娜向梅琪使眼色，鲍勃回头装作自己没有在看。  
梅琪最后掏出自己的枪放到她手里。  
“呃…………”  
“你不喜欢？那钢笔？烟盒？………………裤腰带？”  
“停！”乔治娜一个手指头穿在扳机处把枪伸到对方面前，“你到底在说什么？”  
“一个小小的约定”梅琪皱着眉头不断审视着自己身上，“哈，就这个吧”  
“梅琪，我是不会要你的军章的”  
乔治娜无语。  
在梅琪几乎要束手无策的时候，乔治娜从他口袋里掏出了一枚硬币。  
“就它吧，我说”乔治娜在指间翻转着那个闪着银光的小东西。  
“你的手指明明更适合干其他的事情”梅琪的眼神散发着淫光。  
乔治娜装作无奈的看了他一眼，没有说话。  
“我不认为这是个好主意，它太廉价了，没有约束力”梅琪将手伸向它。  
她一把把它攥在手心，跑进战壕的时候回头向他挥手。  
“约定！”  
  
再之后的悲剧，乔治几乎不愿想起。  
乔治娜被安排撤退。  
而乔治被命令冲出战壕。  
这真是一个很难的选择不是么？  
乔治无视了内心汹涌的波动，他也没有把这件事情告诉任何人。  
他是个士兵，他应该跟他的战友们共存亡。  
但是在临出避难所的时候，他发现他并没法做到摒弃情感。  
“我害………怕，长官”  
“我不想死”  
“我真的一点也不想死，长官”  
他是笑着说的，但他的心不是。  
黑爵士第一次没有用糟糕的讽刺嘲笑他。  
然后他们冲出了战壕。  
他看到了无数的炮火、子弹。  
尖叫声，硝烟味，鲜血飞溅。  
他看着自己昔日的伙伴们一个个倒下。  
然后看着一个子弹射到了自己。  
他摔在战友的尸体上。  
原来生命在流失是这种感觉。  
他突然有点想念梅琪。  
他闭上眼，一滴泪水滑落。  
和鲜血与泥土融为一体。  
  
他没想过自己能再度醒来。  
硬币挡住子弹的概率能有多大？  
他捏着那枚凹陷进去的硬币笑了，又因为胸口的钝痛咳嗽起来。  
天色渐暗，他玩命地在周围翻找。  
试图找到任何一个他熟悉的面孔。  
但是他失败了。  
他只能放弃。  
在这种情况下蠢笨如他也知道再坚持着找下去连他都是死路一条。  
这周围很有可能还徘徊着德军。  
他只能期盼着他的好友们也像他一样，能够幸运地死里逃生。  
他伏下身子，在尸体上，缓慢地向后方爬去。  
伴随着痛苦，和悲伤。  
但至少还有一点支持着他。  
知道自己还活着的那一瞬间，他决定不管怎样。  
都要再见到梅琪。  
他欠他一枚硬币。  
  
他走了几乎一宿，才走到一个小村落。  
敲完人家家门，还没说话就先倒在了门口。  
他被送到了军队医院。  
醒来后意外地在隔壁床看到了梅琪。  
他死死盯住对方的样子被对方意识到了，梅琪放下手里的书转头看他。  
“你醒了？”  
“是……是的长官！”  
“别那么紧张，我不会把你怎么样的”  
“好的长官！”  
“所以，你是那个战壕里的？”  
“是的！长官！乔治中尉向您报道！”  
梅琪眯起眼睛盯着他。  
“乔治，乔治，说起来你好像也有点眼熟”  
乔治抽出身后枕头就按在了脸上。  
“没有！长官！您说的是谁！”声音发闷。  
“我的未婚妻”梅琪的声音有点虚幻，“我们本该一起撤离的”  
“发生了什么？长官”  
“她没有出现，我试图等她，在冲锋信号发出后甚至试图找她”  
“但是她就像是消失了一样”  
“对，就像之前一样”  
“然后我就被击中了腿部”  
“就躺在这了”  
“她明明……………跟我约定好了的”  
乔治一惊，从床上跳了起来，磕到了梅琪的床上。  
“我的天哪，你这是疯了吗！”  
“没有，长官！我突然想起来有点事情！”  
乔治抱着磕到的腿，龇牙咧嘴地单腿蹦了出去。  
他的硬币！  
  
结果就是他不眠不休地奋斗了几天，才从医院遗弃的堆成山的军装里找到那枚救了他命的银闪闪。  
不管医护人员还是病人都开始认为他有神经病，他的主治大夫甚至建议他转院到更大的医院去看一看他的神经是否受到损伤。  
他果断地拒绝了，并安然地躺回了自己床上。  
每天用饱含深意的眼神盯着梅琪看。  
然后梅琪转院了。  
他被安排到了一个单独的房间。  
Damn it.  
他再次跟梅琪失去了联络。  
  
出院后他得到了一笔抚慰金。  
他开始寻找梅琪。  
当他发现这实在太过困难了，他便开始求助一些消息灵通的人。  
他被辗转着推荐给了一个名叫Blackabber的人，这个名字不知为何让他觉得十分亲切。   
当他敲开对方的门，只一瞬对方就把门当着他的面“哐——”的砸上了。  
刚才那张脸好像也有些熟悉。  
他再敲开门的时候，对方像吉普赛人一样围上了面罩。  
“所以你需要我做些什么，可爱的小伙子”对方有着尖细的嗓子，用劣质的苏格兰口音说道。  
“我想找个人”乔治认真的回答。  
“啊，我猜是梅琪将军对么？”  
“你，你，你，你怎么知道！”乔治眼睛差点从眼眶里掉出来。  
“我当然……………噢我的老天包里克你再在我说话的时候锤那该死的门框我就…………”  
对方的声音变了个样，回头愤怒地瞪视漆黑的屋内，然后乔治听到了一声哀嚎，和什么东西被踢飞出去之后撞到别的东西的声音。  
“啊，对不起我亲爱的，刚才有点小事情呵呵呵呵呵呵” Blackabber从袖口抽出一张纸，刷刷刷地在上面写了两行字，戳到他胸口“就这样，Have fun,my dear~”  
门又“哐——”的砸上了。  
Well，这真是个奇怪的人啊。  
乔治耸了耸肩。  
“刚才好像又有人叫我”一个人咕哝着跟他参加而过。  
衣物上标记着大大的“Pratt&Sons”。  
  
乔治犹豫了很久。  
最终还是决定穿女装前去。  
他没勇气打破他们之间的一切。  
但他想见梅琪。  
至少他想完成他们之间的约定。  
也许就没那么遗憾了。  
对他们的生命而言。  
乔治娜用尽全身的力气，按下了门铃。  
滴答，滴答，滴答，滴答。  
她甚至能听到秒针在走动的声音。  
每过一秒，她都变得更加焦虑，她开始变得无法呼吸，她甚至想扒下头套转身逃跑。  
“………………小花栗鼠？”一个不敢置信，透着迷茫与兴奋的声音从身后传来。  
乔治娜像是被扔进了寒冬的湖水中，每一个关节都在咔咔作响，她没法好好地转过头，看向梅琪，更别提说话了。  
梅琪把买来的东西扔在地上，绕到她的面前。  
眼里都是失而复得的喜悦。  
她试图让自己笑一笑，但她只感觉嘴角在抽动。  
她抬起手，指间捏着那枚硬币。  
“嗨”  
“我………我欠你的”  
梅琪温柔地握住她的手，连同硬币一起。  
“你欠我的不是这个”  
在她的唇上落下一吻。  
“而是这个”  
  
  
十年后  
两人靠在自家白色长椅上。  
看着Tom和Jen，他们的两个孩子，在草地上打闹。  
乔治娜有种无言的感动。  
她扭头吻上梅琪的鬓角。  
梅琪用戴着婚戒的手温柔地抚摸她的金色秀发。  
乔治娜不禁往后缩了一下。  
“怎么了？我的花栗鼠”  
“梅，梅琪…………”  
“嗯？”  
“我很害怕”  
“这是怎么了？”  
“我不觉得告诉你会是个好主意”  
“别傻了”梅琪把她搂进怀里，“我们都在一起这么多年了，你什么都可以告诉我的”  
“真的？”乔治娜可怜兮兮地看着他。  
“真的，我以那枚硬币发誓”  
“那好吧…………”乔治娜深吸了一口气，又觉得不够，再深吸了好几口。  
“梅琪，其实，我是个男的”  
“……………………………………………………………………你是啥？？？？？？”


End file.
